


A Visit From... Severus Again (Visitor Series #5)

by Silbane



Series: The Visitor [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, Severus Snape - Freeform, Visitor Series, visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silbane/pseuds/Silbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd be amazed how fulfilling it can be, being a Knockturn Alley prostitute."</p><p>The adventures and encounters had by a Muggle-Born prostitute. In this one, she gets another visit from the heartbroken, young spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit From... Severus Again (Visitor Series #5)

**Author's Note:**

> The time is here, Severus round two!
> 
> Before you spend your time reading it, this one has no sex! Sorry about that! It's more emotional instead but I proooomiiiise that the next one will be back on track with my usual smut.

I recall one night I was having a lovely discussion with a young Redcoat gentleman about bunny rabbits when a blunt knocking on the door awoke me from my pleasant dream...

 

 _Oh for fuck's sake..._ I rub my eyes as the knocking intensifies. I groan. Who the hell is bothering me at this ungodly hour? I stand, grab my wand from the nightstand and keep it at my side as I open the door.

 _What on earth?_   “Severus?”

He pushes in despite my obvious lack of invitation.

“You don't have an appointment, what,”--I place a hand over my mouth to cover a yawn--“are you doing here?”

“I...” he stops and his jaw flexes angrily before continuing, “I just need someone.”

I sigh. _Christ._ If I didn't care so much about the man's health I'd have hexed him out already. Whatever has happened to him seems to have put him in quite a mood to have him barging in here at such a ridiculous hour, so I know there's got to be good reason for it. Despite my selfishness, I decide to let him stay a bit. “I'm going to put on some tea-- _for_ _me_. Come, sit.”

He follows me to the kitchen and sits in the chair facing me with a briefly pained expression. Just being in my home seems to relax him a bit, his posture grows less stiff as I mill about. After a few minutes and an impatient warming spell later, I seat myself opposite him, cup in hand. “What exactly do you 'need someone' for?” I ask finally.

He pauses like he hadn't actually put thought into it yet. “I... I don't know for certain.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. It's entirely too early, or late, for this. “I need an answer, Severus.”

His face tightens and he drawls in his usual sardonic tone. “Tetchy, are we Missy?”

“It's four o'clock in the morning, love, of course I'm going to be a bit _tetchy_. Look, I care about you,”--he raises his eyebrow--“ _whether you believe me or not_ , but I'm not going to be your therapist for free.”

He stands, grimacing at me. “I'm sorry I'm _burdening_ you with my presence.”

I scoff. “Sit down and don't be such a prat. I'm still a _business_ , Severus.” I take a leisurely sip of my tea as he seats himself back down with a huff, sneering. “Well, how many galleons do you have and then I'll know the limit of what we can do.”

“I have thirty on me.”

“Then give me five.”

He looks at me incredulously.

“Consider it a down payment. You know I wouldn't still be in business if I took coins I hadn't earned.”

He scowls and digs into his pocket, pulling out the necessary payment. “There.”

I eye the coin, leaving it where he set it, and get up to grab him his own cuppa. I return and set it down in front of him. “So what happened that you should come knocking on the door of a licentious woman when in need of comfort?”

He takes a drink in contemplation. “I don't know if I could even tell you.”

“You'd be surprised what I've heard and seen, love.”

We're quiet for a moment as we finish our tea. “Aren't you worried about former customers coming after you?” He asks.

“I have... insurance in case anything were to go wrong, I were _Obliviated_ or robbed or anything of the like.” It's better he doesn't know what I have in place. “My Pensieve is practically over-flowering.”

“You have one?” He looks at me like I've grown a second head.

I grin. “Of course I do, and I keep it far, far from here.” I stand up to retrieve the tea pot and refill our cups. “Now enough about my dealings in the night.” I sit again. “What's bothering you, Severus?”

He's silent for a long moment. I watch the small bits of steam roll around the edge of my cup while I wait.

“He's returned.”

At first I'm confused about who he's referring to, but the dreadful tone of voice he says it in suggests something I'd really like to pretend I didn't know.

“I see.”

I swallow. So that's why I haven't seen him in months. He'd been visiting me steadily for years, confiding in me some of the horrors he'd witnessed when he was in that stage of post-coital vulnerability, even expanded on Lily a bit (though not much) to give me some back story to his sadness, then out of the blue he stopped coming completely.

This doesn't just mean Severus is going to have to go back into servitude, it means a million other things. Danger, for me, for all Muggle-borns, and Muggles alike. Potentially another war. I thought we were done with this Pureblood supremacy shit.

“Tonight, he...” He stares down into his tea, hands flat on the table. “He re-initiated us.”

I hesitate before asking, but I believe it's crucial he get this off his chest. “What do you mean?”

“Apparently,” disdain seeped into his once wary words, “simply swearing loyalty was not enough for him this time round.”

My face is grave, I feel it as I stare at him, terrified of the answer to my next question. I reach forward and clasp one of his hands in mine. “Severus, what did he do to you?”

He looks into my eyes, searching for something, probably to reassure himself that I'm still someone he can trust not to judge him. I never have. I've only been guilty of pitying him. He stands, abandoning my hand and his tea, and walks into my bedroom. I follow, naturally, and stop at the doorway when I see him removing his robes.

I'm not sure if he expects me to undress, but I'm sure he'll say something if he does, so I remain standing silent. At last his robes are removed, his back to me, and I gasp in horror at the once white, now horribly blood-stained crimson shirt stuck to his back. He wasn't sneering earlier, he was wincing.

I rush over to him, stopping myself from touching the fabric. My hands are hovering because I don't know what to do with them, but he unbuttons the front of his shirt, then the cuffs, and rests his arms at his sides. I take that as my cue and carefully start to peel away the cloth sticking to his cuts. They vary in size from small to shockingly large, all deep. I cringe at the smell of iron and sweat piercing the air. He inhales sharply as one of the wounds gets caught on the shirt, reopening the scab that had begun to form, but at last the shirt is off and I toss it to the floor. “You need to see a _healer._ ” I stare at the largest one, rigid and scabbed running diagonally from his shoulder to his lower back, and realize my voice is trembling. “These gashes, Severus... Jesus Christ.”

His voice is penetrating, heavy with sarcasm. “What would you have me do, go to the school nurse?”

“If that were an option, I would! Is it not?” His sneer answers my question. I catch myself the second I was about to touch his back. I don't know if that's going to be some new boundary I have to cross with him. Instead, I pull the wand from my nightie and cast _Torgeo_ on his back to remove the... grime. “I have plenty of pain potions, and I think I have a balm for preventing scarring as well, can I go grab them?”

Like a self-hating idiot, he contemplates before he answers. I know he thinks he isn't worthy of them or something completely foolish like that, so I stand anyway and shuffle through the various vials on the shelf above my nightstand. “I was going to say yes.” He bites.

“Well I wasn't going to wait for you to give me permission, you were taking too long.” I turn to him, having found three of the brews I was looking for. “I can't find the scarring balm though.”

He glances at the bottles pressed against my chest. “It doesn't matter, no one's going to see them anyway.”

I purse my lips and scowl, walking over to him to give him some relief despite the dig he made at me whether it was intentional or not.

As always, it's like he's reading my mind, and I wonder if he actually can for a moment while I hand over two of the vials to drink. “No one that would mind.” He amends. Boundaries be damned, I open the healing potion I kept and gently massage it into the cuts. His voice is quiet. “You wouldn't be repulsed by them.”

My hands stop. Why he has to be such an arse and then make comments like that I will never understand. One of the cuts I've administered to is closed now, no blood in sight, just a small, white, raised line on his flesh. I press my lips to it. He flinches, like I knew he would, but doesn't move away.

I complete my work on his back and glance at the clock. It's been well over an hour. I stretch my arms up above my head and yawn. He bends over and _Scourgifies_ his shirt, picking it up from its spot on the floor as well as his fallen robes. He starts to push his arms through the sleeves, and I realize that he actually intends on leaving and going to his chambers at Hogwarts, alone.

Why must he be so hellbent on making himself suffer? I'm not about to let him do that tonight, not when he's already here.

“Spend the night.”

He turns to look at me like the idea itself is preposterous with his trademark eyebrow raise. “And what will that cost me?”

I roll my eyes. “The galleons you gave me will more than cover the cost of replenishing my ingredients for the potions I gave you. Now shut up and come to bed.” I wordlessly extinguish the candles in the kitchen and hoist myself onto my bed.

I didn't even think I could have offended him with the gesture, but apparently I have. His scowl is deep, and his chest and face are turning red. “That is a line you should not cross.”

I'm this close to finally getting some sleep and he wants to put up a fight. Heaven forbid this man ever finds himself in a real domestic situation. “Severus I didn't mean to... cross any lines. Just... please. Don't go home alone, you don't deserve to be lonely tonight.”

He snaps at me. “You know nothing of what I deserve!”

I take a deep breath. I'm not going to take his bait. He does this almost every time we visit, he always finds _something_ to get mad about. “You're right.” I look at him evenly from atop the covers. “I don't. But for _my_ sake, _my_ peace of mind, I wish you would sleep beside me tonight. Please?”

His anger subsides a bit. I still think he's going to leave, but at least I tried. I scoot under the covers and turn onto my side, facing away from him. If he does leave, I'm not getting up. I can lock and ward the door from here. I'd usually be more sensitive to him, far more sensitive, but I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open at all.

I hear the shuffling of clothing. Buttons. Shoes scuffling. There's a dip in the bed, and he's beside me.

I turn to face him, he's on his back in just his trousers, refusing to look at me or get under the covers himself. Instead he's shoved them over closer to me. I turn to him and lift the covers up, blanketing him under them despite the fact that I know he doesn't want me to. I shift my myself closer to him, place my hand across his chest, and fall asleep when staring at his blank face becomes too tasking.

The next morning, he's gone. I'm not sure if he stayed the entire night because he obviously didn't wake me when he left. I roll onto my back in the glow of the morning sun and sigh.

_Thanks for visiting, Severus._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't it just be so lovely to cuddle up next to Severus?
> 
> If you don't feel like leaving a comment, kudos make my heart sing! :D


End file.
